


Бросить пить

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Стоило Леонарду Маккою решить отказаться от алкоголя, как вмешалась судьба, и...
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 15





	Бросить пить

Он поклялся себе бросить пить вскоре после нового года. Но, как это часто бывает, судьба внесла коррективы в его ясные и чёткие планы. Хотя поначалу всё шло очень даже неплохо.

— Боунз, пойдём! Ты не можешь бросить меня одного, — умолял Джим, взывая не то к жалости, не то к совести. — Я так долго ждал этой увольнительной. И что теперь? Половина экипажа слегла с простудой, от Спока на корабле больше толка, Ухура по-прежнему меня ненавидит, а ты… Кто-то же должен составить мне там компанию.

— Вот именно, Джим, на Энтерпрайз почти эпидемия — чёрт бы побрал эту простуду! — поэтому я должен остаться здесь и лечить, понимаешь? Лечить. Возьми с собой Скотти.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Джим. — Простуда пройдёт и без твоего участия. А Скотти не отлипает от Кинсера — или Кинсер от него? Неважно. Вытащить Скотти — это совсем дохлый номер, вот я о чём.

— И поэтому ты предлагаешь мне…

— Ну конечно! Ты же мой друг. Лучший друг. И, между прочим, единственный.

— Я так понимаю, ты не отстанешь?

— Ага, — физиономию Джима осветила улыбка.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Маккой. — Но пить я не буду, и не проси.

— Замётано. Встречаемся в транспортаторной в девять. И не опаздывай.

Увольнительная на языке Джима Кирка означала если не вечеринку, то непременно попойку в каком-нибудь баре с истинно неземным колоритом, напитками разных сортов и местными аборигенками. Или аборигенами — Джим не делал между ними особых различий. Для Маккоя же увольнительная была поводом реплицировать побольше лекарств от похмелья и отравления и основательно запастись антигистаминным.

— Смотри, Боунз, синеволосая красотка, она мне подмигнула. Приве-е-ет!

— Эта та, у которой пять глаз? Не обольщайся, может, у неё нервный тик.

— Умеешь же ты всё испортить! — с досадой выпалил Кирк, уже направляясь в сторону своей «жертвы».

Маккой остался одиноко сидеть, облокотившись на барную стойку, и лениво потягивал безалкогольное нечто, названия которому он не знал. Что-то с примесью вишни, лимона и перца, если проводить аналогию с земными ингредиентами. Вкус не был противным, но и должного удовольствия тоже не доставлял.

— Дерьмо, — выругался Маккой и даже не сразу заметил, как у него появилась компания.

— Могу я присесть? — спросил кто-то на идеальном стандарте с едва уловимым русским акцентом. Русским? Маккой поднял глаза. Из темноты бара на него смотрел энсин Чехов и улыбался.

— Не знал, что здесь есть кто-то ещё, кроме этого любителя инопланетной экзотики.

— Вы имеете в виду капитана? — уточнил Чехов.

— Ну, а кого же ещё?

Чехов был славным малым, но Маккой прежде не замечал его в любви к вечеринкам, да и вообще обращал на него мало внимания. На корабле, где одновременно служат более четырёхсот человек, почти никто не бросается в глаза слишком явно.

— Что, тоже ищешь компанию на одну ночь?

— О, нет, доктор, я давно и безнадёжно влюблён, — рассмеялся Чехов, — просто на «Энтерпрайз» сейчас нечего делать, а здесь хоть какое-то разнообразие.

С «нечего делать» Чехов, конечно, погорячился, ведь подборка учебников по астрофизике и пособий по ксенолингвистике всегда спасали его от скуки, но он не хотел, чтобы Маккой знал о настоящих причинах его нахождения здесь.

— Влюблён, говоришь? Тогда я тебе очень сочувствую. Любовь ещё мало кого довела до добра. Сначала ты строишь воздушные замки, а потом в один миг эти замки вдруг рушатся, и ты остаёшься лежать под руинами.

— С вами так и случилось, да?

— И не только со мной.

— Не волнуйтесь, мне это не грозит.

— Все мы так говорили.

Чехов был упрям, как и положено парню в его возрасте, но у Маккоя это вызывало лишь снисхождение. Павел был ещё слишком мал, чтобы действительно понимать, каково это — терять всё из-за обманутых ожиданий.

— А вы почему здесь? — не моргнув глазом, спросил Чехов.

— Караулю любителя приключений, — ядовито хмыкнул Маккой.

— А, ясно, — Чехов повертел головой в поисках капитана. — Непохоже, чтобы вы успешно справлялись с этой задачей.

Маккой осмотрелся. Джима Кирка и вправду не было в поле зрения, неужели ему действительно удалось соблазнить ту пятиглазую бестию? Впрочем, какое ему было дело? Он своё обещание выполнил, ещё полчаса — и он сможет вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», к гипошприцам и антипохмельным.

— Хотите потанцевать? — неожиданно предложил Чехов.

— Малыш, я доктор, а не чёртов танцор.

— Ну, пожалуйста. Всего один танец. — Чехов солнечно улыбнулся, поднялся и протянул руку Маккою.

— О боги, надеюсь, Джим этого не увидит.

Танцевать Чехов умел. А вот Маккой не особо. Ему мешало буквально всё: и разница в росте, и слишком быстрая музыка, и ощущение, что все смотрят именно на него, хотя окружающим было откровенно плевать на попытки землянина не запутаться в собственных руках и ногах. Когда мелодия постепенно замедлилась, Чехов уверенно положил ладони ему на пояс и начал мягко покачиваться из стороны в сторону, стараясь поймать ритм.

— Да не напрягайтесь вы так, это всего лишь танец.

— Второй танец, энсин. А мы договаривались на один.

Маккой не танцевал со времён Академии, но сейчас, под руководством Чехова, он, кажется, начинал вспоминать, как это делается. Вздохнув, Маккой ухватился за плечи Чехова в попытке не потерять равновесие, но тот воспринял всё слишком буквально и прижался немного плотнее. Теперь их разделяло не больше нескольких дюймов, и Маккой видел, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка энсина перед ним. Полумрак скрывал изъяны и шероховатости, напряжение понемногу спадало. Маккой даже поймал себя на мысли, что ему всё это нравится. И музыка, и галактический бар, и даже сам Чехов.

— Всё, хватит, — Маккой резко перестал двигаться, когда мелодия опять поменялась. Чехов послушно разжал ладони и отступил в сторону.

— Спасибо, доктор Маккой. Это моя лучшая увольнительная, — он просиял и тут же растворился в толпе, оставив Маккоя недоумённо смотреть ему вслед.

Вернувшись на «Энтерпрайз», Маккой первым делом проверил местонахождение Чехова. Согласно внутренним сенсорам корабля, он находился в своей каюте, и Маккоя это почему-то успокоило: ему не хотелось, чтобы тот оставался в инопланетном баре один. На следующий день из увольнительной вернулся Джим, и, судя по ярко-фиолетовому фингалу на правой скуле, он явно там не скучал.

— Как ты мог меня бросить там, Боунз? Одного, на вражеской территории, — распинался Кирк.

— Неужто та пятиглазая тебе не дала?

— А это не твоё дело, — вспылил Джим, но тут же продолжил: — Откуда я знал, что у неё есть верзила-бойфренд, который так любит махать кулаками?

— Конечно, ведь это совсем невозможно было предугадать, — с издёвкой откликнулся Боунз, доставая регенератор.

Покончив с восстановлением повреждённых тканей на лице Кирка, он отложил инструмент в сторону и тяжко вздохнул: — Похоже, мне надо выпить.

— Ты же бросил? — Джим совершенно по-споковски изогнул бровь.

— Как бросил, так и начну, — буркнул Маккой. — Составишь компанию?

Ему не хотелось распространяться о настоящей причине внезапной тяги к спиртному, а Джим радостно поддержал идею, и уже спустя полчаса бутылка отменного односолодового виски почти опустела, так что можно было считать, что всё было, как прежде.

— И всё-таки, что ты делал один на планете, пока я был… занят?

— Ну, почему же один? — выдал Боунз, не успев вовремя прикусить язык.

— Та-а-ак, подожди-ка, — навострил уши Кирк. — Ну-ка, давай, выкладывай, с кем ты там развлекался?

— Развлечения — это по твоей части, — попытался уйти от ответа Маккой, но Джим вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой:

— Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану. Валяй.

— Энсин Чехов.

— Павел Андреевич? Он же совсем пацан, — хмыкнул Кирк. — Ну ты, Боунз, даёшь.

— Ничего такого, о чём ты подумал.

— Ага. И пьёшь ты сейчас тоже не из-за него.

— Мы просто поговорили, Джим. А то знаю я твои грязные мысли.

— И о чём же вы… говорили? — Кирк намеренно выделил последнее слово и вылил себе в стакан последние капли виски.

Пока Маккой вспоминал, в чём состояла суть его беседы с Чеховым, Джим продолжал:

— Я, знаешь, давненько подозревал, что он к тебе клеится. Ну, не то чтобы в прямом смысле, но он же в тебя влюблён.

— Чехов? Да брось, — рассмеялся Маккой. — Я же ему в отцы гожусь.

— А ты присмотрись как следует.

— Угу. Обязательно.

— Знаешь, у меня смена через восемь часов, и… я пойду. Всё равно у тебя пить больше нечего. А к Чехову присмотрись. Говорю тебе, это всё неспроста.

Врождённый талант Джима влипать в неприятности уступал только другому таланту: видеть влюблённых насквозь. Джим обладал каким-то невероятным чутьём, когда речь заходила об отношениях. Он почти всегда с абсолютной точностью мог сказать, кого недавно отшили, а кому повезло несколько больше, кто влюблён до беспамятства, а кто лишь позволяет себя любить, ну и, конечно, он практически точно знал, кто с кем спит. Если бы на «Энтерпрайз» принимали ставки, то Джим стал бы безоговорочным победителем в номинации «Лучший пронзатель любовных интриг». И только поэтому Боунз не отмахнулся, а решил принять во внимание сказанные Джимом слова, даже если ему самому вся эта ерунда с Чеховым казалась полнейшей нелепицей.

Утром нового дня, отоспавшись и приведя себя в норму, Маккой заступил на очередное дежурство в родном медотсеке. Эпидемия простуды, как и предполагал Кирк, к этому времени почти исчерпала себя, а мелкие бытовые травмы у экипажа были совсем незначительными. Энсин Чехов не попадал в поле зрения доктора после их расставания в баре, поэтому Маккой решил сам проверить теорию Кирка.

— Энсину Чехову срочно прибыть в медотсек, — передал он по внутренней связи и принялся ждать.

Чехов явился почти мгновенно: раскрасневшийся и лучезарный, он был чем-то похож на птенца. Маккой подавил вызванный невольным сравнением смешок и постарался сосредоточиться.

— Вызывали, сэр?

— Стандартная процедура. Я обязан проверить всех членов экипажа, спускавшихся на планету, на отсутствие вредоносных бактерий и прочей заразы, — максимально буднично пояснил Маккой. — Присаживайтесь.

Чехов присел на кушетку и, вероятно, хотел что-то сказать, даже открыл рот, но передумал, сглотнул и кивком дал понять, что готов к осмотру.

Маккой неторопливо просканировал Чехова штатным трикодером, сдвинул брови, нахмурился.

— Что-то не так, сэр? — Чехов заволновался.

— Вам лучше прилечь. — Маккой намеренно сохранял интригу, хотя все показатели Чехова были в порядке, только уровень эндорфинов заметно превышал норму. — Нужно провести кое-какие исследования, постарайтесь не шевелиться.

— Но я абсолютно здоров! — выпалил Чехов.

— Мне как доктору лучше знать, здоровы вы или нет.

— Да, сэр, — Чехов притих и не стал продолжать спорить.

Анализ крови, анализ слюны, реакция на внешние раздражители — Маккой решил оторваться по полной, с искренним интересом следя за поведением энсина.

— Раздевайтесь.

— З-зачем?

— Чтобы проверить кожный покров, — Маккой натянул перчатки, пока Чехов возился с формой. — Что-то болит, чешется?

— Нет.

— Может, какая-то сыпь?

— Нет, ничего такого, — Чехов испуганно помотал головой. Маккой наклонил его, внимательно осмотрел шею, коснулся лопаток, провёл пальцами по позвоночнику. Кожа у Чехова была нежной и гладкой, усыпанной мелкими родинками и удивительно притягательной. Маккой задержался на пояснице и мог бы поклясться, что слышал тихий сдавленный всхлип.

— Всё в порядке?

— Немного щекотно, — пробормотал Чехов не своим голосом, инстинктивно подставляясь горячим ладоням и прикрывая глаза.

— Я закончил, — Маккой нехотя отстранился, стянул перчатки и отошёл к столу. Похоже, ему не мешало бы проверить и собственный уровень эндорфинов. — Можете одеваться.

Чехов закопошился, спутал рукав с горловиной, со второй попытки попал, куда надо, и наконец-то оделся.

Маккой не видел причин дальше задерживать Чехова, но ему не давал покоя один вопрос.

— Где вы учились танцевать, Чехов? — спросил Маккой, удостоверившись, что их никто не слышит.

— Так это, в кружке при Дворце Пионеров.

— Дворце?

— В России так называется Дом Культуры, место… культурной жизни, — постарался объяснить Чехов.

— Ааа, — многозначительно произнёс Маккой, как будто бы понял.

— А вы?

— Что — я?

— Вы ведь тоже где-то учились.

— Энсин, это уже не смешно.

— Что вы, я бы не стал над вами смеяться, просто мне правда понравилось, — Чехов слегка стушевался, как будто признался в чём-то запретном.

— Вы свободны, энсин. Осмотр окончен. И постарайтесь следить за своими шутками.

— Но…

— Никаких но. Или вы захотели инъекцию гипо вне очереди?

— Нет-нет, сэр.

Чехов быстро вскочил с кушетки, пробормотал «до свидания» и вышел из медотсека.

Возможно, Джим не ошибся. Уж слишком взволнован был Чехов, слишком податлив, слишком… Ох. Значит, дело было значительно хуже, чем Маккой ожидал. Но даже влюблённость Чехова меркла перед тем, что ощущал он сам: учащённое сердцебиение, горящие краснотой щёки, появившийся тремор рук и, разумеется, чёртовы эндорфины.

Убедившись, что он никому не понадобится в течение часа, Маккой заперся в кабинете, достал подаренный Скотти скотч и стакан, мысленно попрощался с остатками адекватности и в одиночку опустошил почти половину бутылки. И лишь когда ему начал мерещиться Чехов, с укоризной глядящий на выпивку и качающий головой, Маккой понял, что на сегодня ему хватит.

***

В следующий раз Маккой решил завязать с алкоголем в марте. Никаких праздников и вечеринок на корабле не планировалось, и казалось, теперь уж ничто не способно ему помешать.

Очередная планета для изучения потрясала своими размерами и уникальными свойствами. Воздух здесь был слишком чистым, леса слишком зелёными, а реки слишком прозрачными. Маккой сразу заподозрил подвох, но Джим его и слушать не стал.

— Боунз, эта планета похожа на рай, что тебе ещё нужно?

— Больше реалистичности?

— Но зачем? Она же и так идеальна. — Джим подставил лицо приятному тёплому ветру и довольно зажмурился.

— Вот именно, Джим, идеальна. Но так не бывает. Значит, тут что-то нечисто.

— Брось, Боунз. Тебе просто нужно расслабиться.

— Как же, расслабишься тут, — не унимался Маккой. Но на этот раз даже Спок был согласен с Джимом:

— Я нахожу эту планету пригодной для проживания и не наблюдаю здесь никакой аномальной активности. Показания моего трикодера стабильны и не вызывают сомнений.

— Зато у меня вызываешь сомнения ты, — рявкнул в ответ Маккой.

— Я бы вас попросил, доктор, о соблюдении субординации, но боюсь, вы проигнорируете моё замечание.

— Смотри-ка, а ты не так глуп.

— Боунз!

— А что? Я же сказал чистую правду.

Отчёты десантной группы, рассредоточенной по планете, подтверждали слова Джима, а данные в них ничуть не противоречили показаниям трикодера Спока. Было похоже, что все сговорились, и только Маккою тут что-то не нравилось.

— Мы могли бы здесь задержаться ещё на денёк, — мечтательно произнёс Джим.

— И не проси, — Маккой был решительно настроен скорее вернуться на «Энтерпрайз».

— Капитан, у нас возникли проблемы, — вмешался Спок. — Инженерный докладывает, что в атмосфере планеты замечена неопознанная аномалия, которая представляет опасность для шаттлов, если мы решим сейчас подняться на борт.

— А я о чём говорил? — просиял Кирк. — Нам придётся здесь задержаться.

— Аномалия в атмосфере идеальной планеты? Да ну? Лучше и не придумаешь! — буркнул Маккой и отошёл в сторону, подальше от любителей находить приключения на свою пятую точку.

Невдалеке виднелся массивный валун, и, рассудив, что вряд ли туда кто-то сунется, Маккой направился прямо к нему. Устроившись поудобнее и прислонившись к камню спиной, он уже собрался прикрыть глаза, чтобы провести какое-то время в тишине и спокойствии, но тут из-за камня высунулась знакомая светлая макушка. Энсин Чехов подошёл тихо — так, что доктор не слышал, а если бы и услышал, то всё равно не успел бы прикинуться спящим.

— Мистер Спок говорит, что тут можно жить, — сообщил Чехов вместо приветствия.

— А мне что с того? — взглянул Маккой на него снизу вверх.

— Я думал, что вы не любите космос, — пояснил Чехов, садясь рядом. — А раз сейчас мы не в космосе, то вам, наверное, нравится.

— Чушь собачья. Здесь ещё хуже, чем там, — Маккой указал пальцем в небо. — И я предпочёл бы быстрее убраться отсюда.

— А жаль, — с ноткой грусти произнёс Чехов, — нескоро ещё мы окажемся в таком красивом месте.

Маккой осмотрелся. Вокруг действительно было красиво: яркая сочно-зелёного цвета трава простиралась на многие километры, вдалеке две реки с почти неслышным журчанием сливались в одну, а ещё дальше, на горизонте, проглядывали сквозь туманную дымку размытые шапки гор.

— Здесь настоящий рай, — прошептал Чехов, блаженно прикрыв глаза и раскинув в стороны руки.

— Не хватает только демона-искусителя, — мгновенно ответил Маккой.

— Ну и пусть.

— Что?

— Пусть будут демоны, — Чехов сильней запрокинул голову, обнажая тонкую шею, и Маккой машинально отметил, что не может отвести взгляд. Похоже, демон уже был где-то здесь.

Погода в раю быстро портилась. Небо нахмурилось, и по нему поползли тяжёлые тёмные тучи, туман на горизонте сгущался, а в воздухе запахло грозой. Чехов поёжился и придвинулся ближе к Маккою, инстинктивно прячась от налетевшего ветра.

— А погодка-то нынче не райская, — многозначительно заметил Маккой. Теперь можно было воочию наблюдать аномалию, помешавшую взлететь шаттлам, и это зрелище скорее пугало, чем завораживало. — Нам нужно найти укрытие, — Маккой попытался встать. — И где, чёрт возьми, все? — он повертел головой, как будто забыв, что сам же решил отделиться от группы.

— Наверное, они уже спрятались, — предположил Чехов.

Гроза надвигалась, и нужно было спешить. Ближайшим подходящим укрытием оказалась небольшая пещера футов семь высотой, способная вместить максимум четырёх людей. Забравшись поглубже, Маккой подождал, пока Чехов зайдёт внутрь, и, как мог, забаррикадировал вход, оставив небольшую щель для циркуляции воздуха. Им предстояло провести здесь какое-то время, пока гроза не пройдёт стороной.

— Надеюсь, ты не страдаешь клаустрофобией. — Маккой сел, облокотившись на стену, вытянул ноги перед собой и принялся ждать. Глаза привыкали к темноте постепенно, и очертания Чехова медленно принимали реальные формы. Вскоре ожил коммуникатор. Пробиваясь через шумы и помехи, Джим рассказывал, что у него всё в порядке, для беспокойства нет повода и «обещаю, Боунз, это скоро закончится». Угу, если он не сойдёт с ума раньше.

Чехов молчал, ритмично постукивая рукой по земле, и не подавал никаких признаков паники. А вот Маккой начинал нервничать. Одно дело — быть запертым в огромной железной коробке под названием «Энтерпрайз», и совершенно другое — сидеть в замкнутом пятидесятифутовом пространстве с энсином Чеховым. Наедине. «Он же влюблён в тебя, Боунз», — невовремя вспомнил Маккой слова Джима и еле сдержался от обречённого стона.

— Да вы не бойтесь, гроза скоро закончится, — ободряюще сказал Чехов.

— А с чего ты решил, что я боюсь?

— Вы тяжело дышите, вот я и подумал… Хотите, я буду держать вас за руку?

Только этого ещё не хватало.

— Спасибо, энсин, я как-нибудь справлюсь. — Маккой постарался придать своему голосу самый нейтральный оттенок, но номер не прошёл. Наверное, со стороны он и вправду казался напуганным, но причиной тому была не гроза, и вряд ли Чехов этого не понимал.

— Моя бабушка говорила: если ты чего-то боишься, посмотри своему страху в глаза, прими ещё не случившееся как данность, и тогда всё, что произойдёт потом, будет уже не таким пугающим.

— У тебя была мудрая бабушка.

— Очень, — подтвердил Чехов и всё-таки подполз ближе, уверенно касаясь ладонью запястья Маккоя.

— Если ты хочешь проверить мой пульс, то он в норме.

— Разумеется, доктор, — согласно кивнул Чехов, но ладонь не убрал.

Неловкая пауза в разговоре усиливала тревожность, и Маккой успел пожалеть о своём «антиалкогольном обете». Сейчас бы не помешало сделать глоток-другой чего-нибудь горячительного, только чтобы отвлечься от близости Чехова и слегка успокоить нервы. Но в доступе была только вода.

Покопавшись в сумке с медикаментами, Маккой выудил оттуда аккуратную фляжку, открутил крышку и немного отпил. Если включить фантазию, то можно было даже почувствовать на языке привкус виски или хорошего коньяка.

— Хочешь? — Маккой протянул фляжку Чехову.

— А это что?

— К сожалению, простая вода.

Чехов издал странный звук, закопошился и достал непонятно откуда другую фляжку, размером поменьше.

— Можем поменяться, если хотите. — Он забрал фляжку с водой из рук Маккоя, а взамен вложил в них свою.

— Чёрт возьми, Чехов, да ты просто подарок! — оживился Маккой.

— Не благодарите, доктор. — Чехов расслабленно рассмеялся и замолчал.

Жизнь Леонарда Маккоя налаживалась. Он не стал задаваться вопросом, откуда у юного энсина припасы спиртного, и главное, для чего, просто позволил себе насладиться моментом, на секунды забыв о грозе и слишком тесном пространстве, мысленно переносясь далеко отсюда. Из раздумий его вернул голос Чехова:

— Кажется, гроза затихает.

На мгновение Маккой пожалел, что всё так быстро закончилось, но никто не спешил двигаться, чтобы проверить гипотезу Чехова, а потому он рискнул задать главный вопрос:

— Помнишь, в той увольнительной, ты сказал, что влюблён.

— Да, доктор.

— Это кто-то из экипажа?

— Ага.

— И тебе никогда не хотелось… ну, я не знаю, признаться?

— Боюсь, он не оценит этот порыв.

— Он? — переспросил Маккой.

— Вас это удивляет?

— Я мог бы догадаться.

«Ты знал», — прокричал внутренний голос, а в следующую секунду раздались знакомые шорохи и шипение коммуникатора.

— Боунз, приём. Как вы там?

— Мы в норме, Джим.

— Гроза почти кончилась. Аномалия отступает, Спок говорит, что скоро мы сможем взлететь.

— Скоро? — хмыкнул Маккой.

— Через восемнадцать минут двадцать девять секунд. Неважно. Вы с Чеховым сможете сами добраться до шаттлов?

— Да уж не заблудимся.

— Отлично. Конец связи.

В компании лучшего навигатора «Энтерпрайз» заблудиться и впрямь не представлялось возможным. Всю дорогу до места посадки шаттлов Маккой и Чехов молчали, не решаясь продолжить начатый разговор. Возвращение на корабль прошло почти гладко, и Маккой был рад наконец-то оказаться подальше от этой чёртовой райской планеты. Пробудь они там хоть немного дольше — и неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось. Из головы не выходил Чехов, казалось, что энсин незримо следует за ним по пятам, хотя они не встречались вот уже десять часов, и это было ещё одним поводом для волнения.

Что-то происходило. Что-то определённо неправильное. Маккой гнал от себя эти мысли, но всё ещё видел перед собой Павла Чехова и его обнажённую шею, слышал его расслабленный голос и думал, как всё могло бы сложиться, будь Леонард чуть-чуть понапористей.

— Ты влюбился, — констатировал Джим, бесцеремонно ввалившись в каюту Маккоя после завершения смены.

— Тебя не учили стучаться?

— Значит, не отрицаешь? — Джим плюхнулся в кресло и посмотрел на Маккоя своим фирменным проницательным взглядом.

— У тебя галлюцинации, — отмахнулся Маккой.

— Как бы не так. Боунз, я знаю тебя уже… сколько лет?

— Боже, Джим, не напоминай мне о возрасте.

— Так вот. Ты влюбился, и это факт. Просто скажи ему.

— И не проси.

— Ладно, тогда скажу я, — Джим сделал вид, что встаёт, но Маккой резко остановил его.

— Даже не смей! Я разберусь. Сам.

— Отлично, — просиял Кирк. — Думаю, пары суток тебе хватит.

О том, как конкретно он разберётся, Маккой, конечно, не думал заранее. Не мог же он просто подойти к Чехову и сказать что-то вроде «эй, парень, ты мне чертовски нравишься». Но Джим дал ему двое суток, а значит, решаться нужно было как можно скорее.

Маккой не считал себя заядлым романтиком, но почему-то подумал, что воссоздать их с Чеховым встречу в инопланетном баре будет хорошей идеей. Он даже освежил свои танцевальные навыки, потратив целый вечер на отработку несложных па под руководством голографического танцора из интерактивного видеосамоучителя. И на следующий день, гладко выбрившись и надев свой лучший костюм, послал Чехову личное сообщение с приглашением явиться после окончания смены на вторую обзорную палубу «по неотложному вопросу». В том, что вопрос был неотложным, Маккой уже не сомневался.

Уставший и немного растрёпанный, Чехов появился на обзорной палубе как раз тогда, когда Маккой закончил последние приготовления и был готов встретить Павла лицом к лицу. Чехов осторожно заглянул внутрь и робко спросил:

— Доктор Маккой, вы хотели меня… видеть… — он запнулся на полуслове, переводя взгляд с пола на потолок и выхватывая из темноты фигуру Леонарда.

— Всё верно, Чехов. Потанцуем? — он жестом подозвал Павла к себе и протянул ему руку.

Растерянность на лице Чехова сменилась чем-то наподобие предвкушения, он шагнул в глубину мерцающего танцпола и вложил ладонь в руку Маккоя, выпрямив спину и приосанившись.

Мягкие ритмы зарубежной эстрады XX века зазвучали негромко, но Леонард уверенно начал двигаться, целиком отдаваясь во власть музыки, прижимая к себе Чехова — осторожно, как хрупкий сосуд. Уроки танцев оказались полезными: теперь тело слушалось, и Леонард больше не путался в руках и ногах. Чехов смотрел на него со смесью нежности и азарта, и было бы слишком неправильным отступить в последний момент, поэтому Маккой просто сделал то, что давно собирался: обнял Павла покрепче и мягко поцеловал. Не встретив сопротивления, немного усилил напор, вложив в поцелуй все несказанные слова, и только когда музыкальный трек кончился, отстранился и перевёл дыхание.

Чехов молчал. Он лишь беззвучно приоткрывал рот, но не произносил ничего.

— Чехов? — настороженно начал Маккой, — Павел. Если я сделал что-то не так… — он на мгновенье затих в поисках верной формулировки, но тут лицо Чехова преобразилось, сам он встрепенулся и кинулся на шею Маккою, вжимаясь, вплавляясь так сильно, что тот чуть не потерял равновесие. — Эй-эй, ты меня так задушишь. Или опрокинешь. Или ещё что…

Но Чехов не слушал. Казалось, он именно этого и хотел: задушить, опрокинуть и сделать ещё что-нибудь, а пока продолжал прижиматься теснее, неуклюже касаясь губами то шеи Маккоя, то щёк, и совсем не планировал останавливаться.

— Вот ты где, Боунз. О, Чехов, привет, — неожиданно появившийся Кирк умудрился ворваться в чертовски удачный момент, но почти ничего не испортил.

Чехов дёрнулся в сторону, опустил взгляд и немного смутился, но Маккой только тихо вздохнул и, покосившись на Кирка, спросил:

— Джим, чего ты хотел?

— Я… да так. Я не знал, что ты занят. Попозже зайду. Может, завтра. Забудь. — Он развернулся и выбежал с палубы, словно ни в чём не бывало.

— Знаешь, Павел, пойдём-ка отсюда, пока кто-нибудь не устроил тут проходной двор. — Маккой ни секунды не сомневался, что Джим разболтает всем о появлении личной жизни у их корабельного доктора, а пристальное внимание экипажа совершенно не вписывалось в его планы на сегодняшний вечер.

— Я не думал, что вы… что я вам нравлюсь, — сбивчиво забормотал Чехов.

— Почему?

— Потому что… — Чехов замялся.

— Вот именно, парень, нет ни единой причины так думать. Пойдём. Тебе же уже есть восемнадцать?

— Разумеется, сэр.

— А двадцать один?

— Ну… почти.

— Значит, почти не считается. И если не возражаешь, я угощу тебя самым лучшим шампанским, которое можно найти на борту. Но только с одним условием.

Чехов напрягся, но всё же спросил:

— И каким?

— Перестань называть меня «сэр», мы же с тобой не на вахте. Лучше «Леонард» или «Лен».

— Хорошо, Лен, — Чехов протянул ему руку. — Тогда ты можешь называть меня «Паша».

— Паша? — переспросил Маккой, пробуя имя на языке.

— Ага, Паша. Потому что меня так зовут.

Маккой улыбнулся, обнял Пашу покрепче и поцеловал в уголок губ. А с мыслью о том, чтобы перестать пить, он всё же решил немного повременить, ведь не имеет никакого значения, сколько градусов в твоём волшебном напитке, когда тебе есть, с кем его разделить.


End file.
